The Affection Manifestation
by bittuursweet
Summary: A two-part fanfic about how ShAmy (probably) spent this year's Valentine's Day in my head.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day!!! Ahhh I'm so happy because Mayim posted a MaJim selfie today, and Jim uploaded on his IG story account! So I wrote a two-part ShAmy fanfic about how they might probably spend their Valentine's Day ;)**

 **A little OOC maybe? For Sheldon? I don't know haha! Tell me what you guys think. :) Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **Once again, sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, I only wrote this quickly because I really wanted to write a Valentine's special.**

 **And of course:**

 **I own nothing, everything about The Big Bang Theory belongs to Bill Prady, and Chuck Lorre, and Warner Bros.**

It's Valentine's Day, one of the days that Sheldon hates because of all the hippy dippy things revolving around it. He woke up with Amy cuddled on his chest and his arms around her as he glanced at the clock on his bedside table.

6:00 in the morning. It was still really early, but he had huge plans for this day. Amy knows that he hates this particular day, but Sheldon, with his eidetic memory, knows that it's also the day that they had their kiss in the train.

Two of the things that he loves he most; Amy and Trains. It was the day that Sheldon realized that he really loves Amy – despite him denying it.

Waking up from his daydream, he kissed Amy's forehead before slowly slipping out of bed, heading out to the living room to check his reservations for his surprise for Amy.

Then he started cooking her breakfast, at which Amy woke up to the smell of. Sneaking up from behind, Amy hugged him and kissed his jaw.

 _"Good morning, babe."_

She said as Sheldon rolls his eyes and wrinkles his nose.

 _"I told you not to call me that."_

But still, Sheldon smiles and turns around to face her, giving her a kiss on the nose and a tight hug.

 _"Good morning, Amy. Come on, let's eat."_

 _"What's the occasion?"_

 _"Well, I know how much you love hippy dippy things, i.e. spending Valentine's Day together as a couple. So here you go, this is my present for you."_

Sheldon gestures, not mentioning the surprise that he still has for her today.

 _"Oh, thank you Sheldon. This is very sweet of you."_

Amy blushed, and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before sitting down on the dining chair.

 _"So what plans do you have for today?"_ Amy asks.

 _"Oh, nothing. This is basically it. This is my present for you for this year's Valentine's Day. Breakfast cooked by yours truly."_ Sheldon smiles as he applauds himself for keeping the surprise hidden.

 _"Oh. Well thank you. This is nice. I really do appreciate it."_

Amy was kind of disappointed as she expected a surprise, but hey, this is Sheldon; He hates surprises.

And so she let it go, and enjoyed the breakfast made by her perfectly perfect fiancé.


	2. Chapter 2

It was still a workday, despite it being a special day. So Amy and Sheldon headed to go to work, just like any other day. But Sheldon was trying really hard to keep all the excitement to himself as he imagines how Amy will react to his surprises.

It was roughly after lunch when Amy heard a knock on her office door, and a delivery man was holding a red rose and an envelope.

 _"Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler?"_

 _"Yes?"_ as Amy accepts the deliveries and signs for them.

 _"Who're these from?"_ Amy asks the guy, being skeptical that Sheldon sent them, because he really hates all kinds of hippy dippy stuff and being cautious that Bert or Kripke might've sent them.

 _"It's in the letter inside the envelope. Have a nice day, Miss! And happy Valentines day!"_ the delivery guy bids goodbye.

Amy opens the letter and can already feel tears of joy coming out of her eyes as she reads it:

 ** _To my lovely betrothed,_**

 ** _Would you give me the pleasure to take you to go see the Philharmonic today? I'll be picking you up at 5P.M._**

 ** _I love you, Amy._**

 ** _-S. Cooper_**

 _This is so unexpected. How can he be this sweet?_

Amy wondered. She also felt kind of guilty as she didn't get him anything for today. Well, I know what I'll be getting him later. As an idea crossed her mind.

She was so excited about Sheldon's surprise because she loves playing the harp so much and going to watch Philharmonic with the person she loves the most is just the perfect way to spend this day.

So she texted Penny to help her go shopping for date night clothes and to help her with her hair and make up.

She heard a buzz on her phone as Sheldon texted her,

 _I'll be going home with Leonard today. Don't wait up for me._

Amy smiled as she rushed to the mall to get ready with Penny with the tingling feeling of excitement inside her.

It was exactly 5P.M. when Amy heard Sheldon's keys opening their apartment door.

And she was astonished when she saw how handsome he is wearing a suit and tie– just like the ones that he wore when they had their date on the train.

Sheldon, on the other hand, gulped as he saw what Amy was wearing – a black cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline, and a beige cardigan over it with her hair slightly curled.

He nervously walked up to her,

 _"You look beautiful."_ He said, putting his right hand to her left cheek and kissing her on the right cheek.

 _"Thank you Sheldon, you look extremely handsome as well."_

Sheldon felt his stomach do jumps and cartwheels.

 _"Well, we better get going,"_ Sheldon hurriedly said, trying to be as calm as possible when Amy slightly slaps his butt and whispers to his ear, _"I can't wait to give you my gift later."_

Sheldon felt goosebumps as he got the context from it. He needed to control himself if he wanted everything he planned to work perfectly. And so he prayed to the deity whom he didn't believe in to help him control himself and his baser urges.

Everything went perfect. Sheldon saw the way Amy's eyes sparkled as they were watching the show; How beautifully she smiled throughout and how she swayed gracefully together with the melody coming from the orchestra.

He never thought that it was possible to love her even more, but it was. And he did; He loved her even more, all her perfections and imperfections – all of her.

When they reached the car in the parking lot, Amy pushed Sheldon's back to the car and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a long, passionate kiss before breaking it off and whispering,

 _"Thank you, Sheldon. For today. I never thought this is how I'm going to spend Valentine's. I love you."_

And then she brought back her lips into his, with Sheldon's arms snaking around her waist and smiling behind the kiss.

 _"I love you too, Amy. I'm glad you enjoyed this day."_

Despite Sheldon hating all kinds of hippy dippy days, he still will do surprise events for Amy. Because he loves his little lump of wool, and he's lucky enough to find his soulmate to spend the rest of his life with.

 **A/N: Really just a short story!! :) Again, let me know what you guys think in the reviews, I'd very much appreciate it!! Thank you for all the reviews in my very first fanfic. I hope to make more short stories about ShAmy that you guys might like :D**


End file.
